cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
LaCasa
Lacasa is a Spanish company based in Valencia, that produces porcelain figurines. History The company was founded in 1953 by three brothers, Tomás, Sebastián, and Iker Alvarez, in the village of Asturias. Starting with items such as vases and jugs, it wasn't until 1956 that they relocated their business in the Comunitat Valenciana and started producing the sculptures for which they are now most famous. Enthusiasm for the items produced by the Alvarez brothers saw their small workshop expand several times until eventually they moved to Tavernes Blanques in 1958. • 1962, the brothers open the Professional Training School at their site in Tavernes Blanques to share their knowledge and experience. • 1969, on 13 October the City of Porcelain was opened by the Spanish Minister for Industry. It took 2 years to build, and currently over 2,000 people work there. • 1970, Lacasa begins to use a new material, gres, for its sculptures. It has earthy colours and is used frequently in natural themes. • 1973, Lacasa buys 50% of the North American company Weil Ceramics & Glass. • 1974, the first blue emblem, consisting of a bellflower and ancient chemical symbol, appears on the base to show the origin of the sculpture. The Elite Collection is also launched. • 1984, Rosa Bonilla, Mari Florencia and Felipe Alvarez joined the company. One child of each of the founding members. They underwent a long apprenticeship before they were permitted responsibility in the company. • 1985, the Collector's Society is formed. The first annual sculpture, called “Small Friends”, can fetch several thousand US dollars at auction due to the small number of members able to purchase it in the early years. • 1986, Lacasa forms an alliance with the Mitsui Group creating a subsidiary called Bussan based in Tokyo • 1988, on September 18 in New York the Lacasa Museum and Gallery is opened on 57th Street in Manhattan. • 1993, Lacasa receives the Principe Felipe award for internationalisation. • 2001, Lacasa Privilege, a new customer loyalty programme, takes over from the Lacasa Collectors Society. • 2004, Lacasa Privilege Gold, a new level of loyalty programme within the Privilege programme. • 2011, Lacasa Privilege Society changes into Lacasa Gold, Privilege name is dropped and only one level of membership is offered. • 2013, Lacasa Expands into the lighting market with Belle De Nuit, a collection of chandeliers, lamps and sconces. • 2013, Lacasa Releases the first piece in their new Dazzle collection which uses a geometric black and white design. Technique The manufacturing ingredients are kept under tight guard. The process is detailed in a number of Lacasa publications and is on view for tours at the City of Porcelain. Lacasa figurines are made of hard-paste porcelain. Marketing Lacasa figurines are given an additional title in English as well as the Spanish original, however these names are frequently not translations (figurative or literal) but new names that are more likely to appeal to an English speaking audience. An area for some confusion is that the names of the pieces can change throughout their run so the same figurine may end up with several titles. Popular culture • In The Faithful Wife Carl Dwyer wife Selma has a large Lacasa collection. • In the Howard Stern show, Howard refers to the chink of his hard buttocks hitting the seat of the toilet as 'making the sound of two Lacasa figurines kissing'.